when rin goes out
by flower7052
Summary: Len is two timing Kaito and Gakupo and Rin doesn't know, until she walks in on it. boyXboy yaoi and slightly mpreg - don't like don't read! I always rate my fictions higher to be safe!


"Len, I'm going out!"

Len sat on the faded sofa, swinging his legs and starring at the tv, the sooner she left the better

"Len! are you deaf? I said I'm going out!" called Rin, jumping up and down next to the front door

"Yeah, Yeah, I heard" replied Len, waving the remote dismissively "go"

With a sigh Rin pulled on her coat and walked out into the bright sun, slamming the door behind her. Len glanced over his shoulder at the door, checking she was gone. With a smile he leaped over the back of the sofa and ran to the phone. He punched in a number and then stood with the phone to his ear, tapping his feet impatiently, "Gakupo, Gakupo, come on!" The phone clicked and Gakupo's voice come over the line.

"Len! hi! I was wondering when you was going to call!"

"Yeah, she wouldn't leave me alone but shes gone now"

"great! I'll come over then"

"I'll get ready!"

Len put down the phone and raced to get ready. He changed his clothes and then stood for a second, admiring himself in the tight leather shorts and waistcoat. He then raced into Rin's room and set about fluffing up the cushions and removing all the photos of the other vocaloids, his own room was far too childish for what he wanted to do. The doorbell rang and he gave himself one last look in the mirror and then opened it. Standing there was Gakupo, who glanced at Len's revealing outfit and then strode in. Len grabbed Gakupo's tie and led him into Rin's room and onto the bed.

For a moment they just lay there; Gakupo on top of Len, staring down into his lustful eyes. It was Len who acted first, reaching his hand behind Gakupo's head and kissing his lips, from then on it was easy. Gakupo reached out and teased Len's delicate waist as he let out a low moan. Their hot breathe mixed together and soon the clothes came off. The moans Grew louder as they kissed each other over and over again and relaxed into each other.

Just as Gakupo had pulled Len into a embrace once again, the door bell rang. Looking at each other they paused, then the bell rang again. "Shit! I forgot!" cried Len as he pulled his shorts back on and shoved Gakupo into the wardrobe with his spare hand. "What?!" yelled a naked gakupo, stumbling backwards into a jumble of ribbons and dresses. Len ignored him and instead replied "no time to explain, shut up, stay there" and slammed the wardrobe closed then hurriedly made the bed and his any evidence of his previous activities while racing to the front door. Trying to recompose himself, Len opened the door and put on his sweetest smile "Kaito! How nice! I wasn't expecting you!"

"Hi Len! Can I come in?" asked Kaito, trying to push past the half naked shota standing in the doorway. Len let out a sigh and stepped back to let Kaito in "I got this" smiled Kaito, handing a bottle of wine to Len "don't know if its any good, stole it off Meiko."

"Umm, great! why don't I get a glass?" asked Len, running to the kitchen and looking in every cupboard "glass, glass, where the hell does Rin keep them?!"

"you ok Len?"

"Yeah, fine!" Len grabbed two large wine glasses and walked over to Kaito "shall we go through?"

Kaito smiled and led the way into the bedroom while slowly undoing his shirt. Len put the wine and glasses down on the bed and propped himself suggestively against two cushions. Kaito turned around to look at Len who was running his hand over the bed. "Well, well, eager aren't you!"

Len smiled at Kaito's remark and grabbed the bottle, pulling out the stopper with ease and putting it to his lips.

"What about the glasses?" asked Kaito, sitting down next to Len. Len kicked the glasses of the bed with both feet, "fuck the glasses."

20 minutes later the bottle was empty and Len was naked once again. "Kaito"

"what Len?"

"Kiss me!" Kaito ,who was also drunk and naked, placed his hands either side of Len's delicate body and kissed his lips repeatedly. Len reached up and grabbed Kaito's waist, causing him to yelp, and dragged his body on top of his own. Intoxicated and fueled by desire, their bodies moved together on the bed and their hot breath mixed together.

"Len"

"Kaito"

"len"

"Gakupo"

"What?!"

"kaito"

"Len"

Len sighed with relief as Kaito seemed to forget what he had just said and continued to kiss the shota, crushed Beneath his weight. As the afternoon drew on they lost themselves in the grips of passion and spent a good hour kissing, biting, hugging and doing 'other' things to each other They were so engrossed in their activitys that they didn't hear the front door opening and someone walking towards her bedroom. "Len! I'm home!"

"Shit!" screamed Len as he rolled on to the floor, leaving a startled Kaito in the middle of the bed, looking somewhat worse for wear. Rin turned the door handle and froze. In front of her was her naked brother laying on the floor next to her bed and a very drunk Kaito trying (and failing) to hide under the covers on her bed.

"what the fu..."

"Len? when can I come out?" cried Gakupo, stumbling out of Rin's wardrobe in the imitation black dress, ribbons trailing behind him "Len? oh, Rin! Hi!"

"Gak...Gakupo what are? Kaito?" Rin dropped her bag and stumbled backwards. Kaito looked at Gakupo and Gakupo starred back. "What the fuck have you been doing in my room with them?!" screamed a now hysterical Rin

"I can explain" slurred a drunk Len, trying to stand up "I was having sex!" Len lunged at his sister who moved out of the way and let him fall, face first, into the door. "umm, Rin I didn't know this was your room!" stammered Gakupo

"Well it is! and why are you in that dress you cross dressing pervert!"

Kaito, forgetting he was naked, stood up to comfort Rin but she only screamed louder.

"Get out! Kaito leave! Gakupo, keep the dress and go! I would prefer not to see you naked as well!" The two men traipsed out of the apartment, forgetting their clothes and leaving Len drunk on the floor. "Len, we need to talk, how long?"

"Your right, we need a talk" Len grabbed Rin's leg and pulled her down

"Get off me Len!"

"No!"

"Len!"

"What?"

"Get off"

"No! I need to talk" Len's grip loosened as he began to giggle "you'll never believe this!"

"I would of never believed you would be having a threesome in my bed but that happened!" Rin shook off her brother's grip and backed away, scared slightly by his laughter.

"I'm pregnant!"

"What the hell!"

Len rolled over, laughing again, as Rin stood in shock then picked up the empty bottle and smashed it over his head "bloody idiot! I hate you! Why the hell are we related! I hate you, I'm going to stay with Miku!" Rin grabbed her bag and ran out the door, glancing briefly at her drunk, naked brother sprawled unconscious on the floor, covered in blood.


End file.
